


Yours to have and hold

by wolfinthemoonlight



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Wake-Up Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinthemoonlight/pseuds/wolfinthemoonlight
Summary: "When did you co--" Minhyuk tried to ask Dongmin but he cut himself out with a groan as Dongmin sinks all the way down and his mouth drops open in disbelief which very quickly turns to bliss as his eyes roll back. A strangled, keening moan permeates the room.A flame of satisfaction ignites in Dongmin's chest at the reaction. And it's only the beginning.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 36





	Yours to have and hold

**Author's Note:**

> here's a chaky boyfriends smut for you.

The first thing Dongmin sees when he steps into the dorm after his work is silence and darkness.

"Minhyuk?" he calls, his voice tinged with so much hope it's almost embarrassing.

There's no answer and the living area is empty so he just sighed as he make his way into his room.

Thoughts of Minhyuk already sleeping and not waiting for him makes him pout as he opens his door, but what he finds fills him – not with disappointment – but with an overwhelming sense of tenderness instead.

Minhyuk is lying on Dongmin's bed, curled up with his nose pressed to his pillow, and his peaceful breaths are like a symphony in the quiet of the dorm.

He shuts his eyes to soak in the familiar sound.

The silence that had surrounded him when he first entered the dorm had been like getting flung back to a time without Minhyuk by his side, when loneliness had shrouded him without him even realizing it. It was like having a taste of what life would become if he ever lost him, like living a waking nightmare.

He lowers himself onto the mattress beside him, grazing the back of his fingers over his cheek and absorbing the peace on his features. Minhyuk doesn't wake straight away, Dongmin wonders if Minhyuk tired himself all day at the studio. He gently kissed his boyfriend's forehead which earned a groan from Minhyuk sending shivers down his spine and made his cock twitch underneath his pants, making him long for contact with his boyfriend. It's been so long since they had sex because of his busy schedules and Minhyuk has always been so understanding and patient with him.

The blanket covers Minhyuk up to his neck but it didn't go unnoticed that he's naked, at least the upper half of his body. Dongmin bit his lower lips and wonders if he's naked at the bottom too. Growing impatient, he takes hold of the bottom of the sheet, pulling it slowly until his boyfriend's boxers is exposed to him. He crawls up the bed licking his lips, taking care not to jostle him too much, he reached out to pull the boxers down until Minhyuk is fully exposed and Dongmin leans down to lap at his soft cock, watching as he starts to twitch.

Minhyuk's eyelids flutter, hips rolling out of reflex, and when he finally wakes it's with a breathy, drawn out, "Fuuuuck." Hands automatically curling in Dongmin's hair.

"When did you co--" Minhyuk tried to ask Dongmin but he cut himself out with a groan as Dongmin sinks all the way down and his mouth drops open in disbelief which very quickly turns to bliss as his eyes roll back. A strangled, keening moan permeates the room.

A flame of satisfaction ignites in Dongmin's chest at the reaction. And it's only the beginning. 

Withdrawing to the tip, he swirls his tongue at the slit, taking time to reach and remove Minhyuk's boxers all the way, and when he lowers back down, he slips a finger inside Minhyuk's unsuspecting hole to the knuckle, keeping the same pace as his mouth. 

"Hmm?" Dongmin looked up at Minhyuk with his eyebrows raised when he noticed Minhyuk is loose.

"I played with myself before I fell asleep" Minhyuk answered as he yelps and then groans loudly, not sure which way to rock his hips as Dongmin continues.

Once he adds a second finger, he changes the rhythm of his thrusting digits, sliding them in as his head pulls back, curving them directly to his prostate as he tongues at his slit, tasting the precome gathering there.

When Minhyuk felt his orgasm coming up he pulled Dongmin's hair, not wanting to come too early and his boyfriend released him with a pop in understanding. Dongmin looks up at him, smile blooming fully on his lips and Minhyuk grabbed his face to pull him up for a kiss.

"You loved it," Dongmin says, voice rough with lust against Minhyuk's lips.

"It was incredible, and I love you too," Minhyuk whispers and Dongmin glows with pride, he leans in to Minhyuk's ear to whisper "I love YOU, Minhyuk" emphasizing on the 'you' "and I very much need you". He gave Minhyuk's ear a lick then stood up to rid of his clothes.

"I'm yours, you can have me anytime" Minhyuk softly smiled and bit his bottom lip while holding Dongmin's gaze with a look of need.

"I'm sorry," Dongmin replies, tugging down the zipper of his jeans. "I want to be here every time you need me too." It starts to hit him then, how lucky he is to have Minhyuk by his side, that he can have Minhyuk every day, and not only for sex. Thinking back to that night and morning after they confessed their feelings for each other, where they'd shared meals and cuddled and woken up to each other, it was just the beginning of what he has to look forward to.

His jeans join his t-shirt and then he spends a minute toying with the waistband of his boxer briefs in a way that has Minhyuk squirming on the pillows. Dongmin instructed him to show him how he played with himself a while ago and Minhyuk immediately inserted two fingers inside him while Dongmin watched with fire in his eyes. When Dongmin finally slides his boxers down and kicks them aside, he crawls up the bed towards his boyfriend, not stopping until he's hovering over him and can swoop down for an eager kiss; it's been too long since the last time they were this close to each other.

Minhyuk hums, arching up towards him for more, but Dongmin sits back on his knees to study him.

Now he's closer, he can see the haze of lust and longing that's settled over Minhyuk's eyes, the rosy flush that's risen high in his cheeks, the way his lips glisten with every lick. His chest heaves with his laboured breaths, dark nipples taut peaks, and his stomach tightens as he twists his fingers inside himself. His other hand has settled at the base of his cock, motionless, and Dongmin pulls it aside.

Shifting backwards, he lowers himself down.

"Don't stop your fingers," he whispers, lapping once at the head of Minhyuk's throbbing cock before engulfing it inch by inch, sinking further and further.

Minhyuk's lips part and Dongmin can see he's forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch. He can't keep it up for long though, head rolling back against the pillows he's propped himself up on once Dongmin's lips have slid to the base.

He keeps it simple, the flourishes of his tongue restricted to sweeping once over the head every time he draws back, cheeks hollowing, maintaining a torturous pace.

Minhyuk mewls and pants, arm shaking where he thrusts his fingers inside as Dongmin hums around him. A loud gasp bursts from Minhyuk's lips, a sign he found his prostate, and Dongmin hums again. It isn't long until Minhyuk stutters an urgent warning.

"Dongmin! I— I can't—"

Dongmin envelops him fully in response and his utterance turns into a sharp cry as his back arches and his body shakes. His orgasm sweeps through him and Dongmin eagerly swallows every pulse, withdrawing slowly. After suckling at the tip for the last few drops, he lifts his head to gaze up at him.

Minhyuk reaches out and cups his jaw, breathing hard as his thumb drags his bottom lip down and lets it spring back into place. Then a heart-warming smile breaks out on his face, eyes curving to half moons, and the same joy swells in Dongmin's chest.

He leaps forward, lips colliding with Minhyuk's in a kiss fierce with passion and delight, his heart singing. They're both laughing, giggling, the sounds muffled between their lips.

Shifting above Minhyuk without parting, he feels around for the lube, rejoicing when his fingers land on the bottle. He attempts to prepare himself as Minhyuk wraps an arm around his neck, holding him so tightly against him that it's difficult to focus on much else. It ends up being a sloppy job but the work Minhyuk has done with his fingers is more than enough and he eases himself inside with a blissful sigh of relief. He looked at his lover's eyes glaze over as his lips shape a low, drawn out moan, the final traces of tension in his features swept away at last.

Dongmin feels the same sense of peace washing through him, as if all the barriers between them are blurring and they're sharing the same pleasure, the same solace, the same flood of tenderness.

He remains motionless for a while, savouring the way it feels to be sheathed inside him and giving Minhyuk some more time to recover from his orgasm.

When Minhyuk bucks his hips to signify he's ready, Dongmin starts to rock into him. He rolls his hips in teasing circles that grows bigger with every gentle thrust until he's withdrawing to the tip and filling him slow and deep.

Minhyuk's eyes can't stay open despite how much he's fighting it and Dongmin places careful kisses on both eyelids, taking one of his hands in his and lacing their fingers. He supports his weight on his elbow and trails his other hand down Minhyuk's body to his length resting heavy against his stomach.

His pace remains steady until Minhyuk starts to pant and rock his hips to meet him with more force. It spurs him to roll onto his back, careful not to part from him, to allow Minhyuk to ride him and take control.

Whenever Dongmin initiates the position, it always results in a few long seconds of bashfulness on Minhyuk's part no matter how many times they try it. His eyes will flicker between Dongmin's as if searching for reassurance and he'll place his hands on Minhyuk's hips to guide him as he eases into it. He loves to watch Minhyuk as he moves, fascinated by the concentration in his eyes as he makes sure what he's doing is right, the way his confidence will build as Dongmin voices encouraging groans. Minhyuk shouldn't be shy as far as Dongmin is concerned, he's grinding Dongmin so well like the graceful dancer that he truly is.

Dongmin holds his hand static in front of him as Minhyuk thrusts into his fist with every mesmerizing rise and fall of his hips, swiping his thumb over the head every time he sinks back, and it isn't long until Minhyuk's toes start to twitch, about to curl with his impending orgasm.

"Hyung," he breathes in warning, voice breaking partway as a repressed tremor shivers through him. His eyes are clouding over, gaze desperate, and his tongue is trying in vain to wet his dry lips as he eases himself forward into Dongmin's hand, fighting back the climax that's threatening to engulf him.

Dongmin isn't surprised that it's all too much for him. "It's okay, baby. Let go," he whispers, absorbing the sight with eagerness as he shifts the angle of his hips just before Minhyuk rocks back one last time with all his weight.

He always calls him baby when he's on the cusp of his orgasm, loving the way his walls quiver as if in anticipation of it, the way his eyes light up at the endearment before fireworks erupt and they clamp shut. It feels like an age since he's been able to say it, unable to remember the last time in his pleasure-drunk haze, and Minhyuk's voice echoes the sentiment when he convulses, painting them both with his release.

He's so beautiful, half illuminated by the nightlamp, half cast in shadow, with his head thrown back and skin pulled taut across his collarbones. His blunt nails rake down Dongmin's chest as he cries out his euphoria, constricting around him in violent pulses – a dizzying contrast to how tender their movements had been.

Dongmin's peak had been a few thrusts away but the view before him, coupled with the sheer ferocity of Minhyuk's orgasm, has his eyes rolling back as he comes with a surprised shout and buck of his hips.

Minhyuk lays himself down, stretching his legs out behind him as he pants against Dongmin's neck.

Dongmin holds him close as he relaxes against him, breathing heavily himself.

Minhyuk scoot closer to Dongmin. "I missed you. So much," he breathes. He peppers every part of him he can reach with kisses, to which Dongmin does his best to respond.

"I missed you too," Dongmin replies, matching his solemnity. Minhyuk rests his head on his chest again, shifting to get more comfortable as Dongmin runs his fingers through his hair.

"How was it? Your filming?" he asks.

Dongmin pauses before exhaling a dreamy sigh. "We filmed our kissing scenes today." Minhyuk looked up at him in anticipation, "It went well."

"Good." Minhyuk plumped back down on his boyfriend's neck.

"You don't mean that," his boyfriend laughs, using his remaining strength to prop himself up and gaze down at him.

"Yes, I do. If you're not doing good and is having an awful time, this whole nightmare of not seeing you for days wouldn't have been worth it Actor Cha Eunwoo" Minhyuk says, sincere, as he caresses Dongmin's cheek with his fingertips. His boyfriend leans in to the touch and then kisses each digit.

"Well, if everything goes to plan, we'll be wrapping up 2 weeks from now..." Dongmin trails off, his meaning clear.

A fire sparks to life in Minhyuk's eyes as he mentally vows to do everything in his power to make sure they'd spend every waking hour together when Dongmin's filming end and his schedules clear.

He cuddled against him once more and Dongmin yawns as he rubs soothing circles on the small of his back with his thumbs.

"You can tell me all about the kissing scenes details tomorrow," he murmurs and Dongmin hums in response thinking of finally having a day-off tomorrow.

A few minutes pass with no more words shared between them and Minhyuk thinks his boyfriend has drifted off into slumber, but it turns out he still has the energy for a few more words.

"I hope you didn't strut around the dorm naked while I'm gone, I don't like it when Binnie eyes you" he says, his mouth against Minhyuk's head in a pout.

Minhyuk can't hide his hesitation.

"Minhyuk," he tries to chide, but it's just mild exasperation, too exhausted to conjure any real anger.

"It was only once! You know how I forget to bring clothes in the bathroom when I shower and Bin-hyung definitely doesn't eye me." he defends.

Eunwoo snorts. "Yeah, and the rest."

"I would have showered and enter this room naked for you if you'd been here, or we can both be naked and shower together." Minhyuk murmurs in his neck.

His boyfriend groans in disappointment and longing. "Tomorrow?" he asks, lifting his head to gaze down at him one last time, his eyes glowing with innocent hope amongst the fatigue.

Minhyuk grins, kissing him on the nose. "Tomorrow," he promises.


End file.
